Christmas Morning
by FayeValentine00
Summary: A B/V fic! I hope you like it!


Disclaimer ~ I do not own DB/Z/GT but I wish I did!  
  
Christmas Morning  
  
By: Faye_Valentine00  
  
((Okay so I know it is a little OOC but it was 3 am on Christmas morning and I could not sleep! :P Happy Holidays))  
  
  
  
"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom,, Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Trunks was jumping up and down on his parnets bed. "Mom, it's Christmas morning. Get up and see what Santa brought us!"  
Bulma groaned as she rolled over in bed. "Alright, Alright!"  
The young saiyans eyes lit up. "Yeah!" The more he moved and bounced on the bed, he relized something was not right.  
"BAKA!!!!" A voice roared from beneath him and he felt something move.  
Trunks jumped and very quickly climbed off the bed, standing behind his mother. Bulma reached over removing the cover from Vegitas face. He looked very annoyed, having been the boys trampoline and glared right at the woman. "Get up Vegita. It is Christmas morning and we have to go open presents or we'll never get any more sleep."  
"What time is it?" Vegita growled  
"6:30" Trunks flashed a wide and cocky grin to his father..  
"You will pay for this boy." He rolled out of bed, slipping on his slippers and robe.  
"Just calm down and enjoy yourself, Vegita. It is a holiday." Bulma got out of bed as well and smiled to her husband. "Besides don't you want to see what Santa got you!"  
"Stupid human holidays and stupid Sant---" He was cut off by the most evil look that Bulma had ever given him. He had almost ruined the day by saying that Santa was all fake but he knew that he would be sleeping on the couch ofor the rest of his life if he ever did that. Instead he simply growled and walked sliently to the living room.  
Trunks forllowed happily behind his father. "So Papa, What do you think Santa brought you this year? Do you think it is coal again?" This made Trunks laugh to himself since all Vegita had gotten was a lunp of coal from Santa. (Bulma had been mad about something again.)  
Once settled in the living room, Trunks went to his presents. His face lit up when he realizerd that almost every single on of them was for him. There had to be at least 50 of them.  
  
  
  
One Hour Later  
  
  
Trunks was passed out on the floor of the living roon, surrounded by all of his gifts which included everything from a Wing Zero Custom Model, to a tool box full of supplies so he could help Bulma with her inventions, and even a few new outfits. His face had been so bright and he was so happy to know that "Santa really like him!"  
Now only two presents remained under the tree. One was labeled to vegita and one was labeled to Bulma. When Bulma got up to grab the two remaining gifts, Vegita shivered with excitment. he had finaly gotten this holiday thing down. This was there 7th Christmas together and he knew that this was the best gift he had ever given her. Also seeing Trunks so excited this morning had made it on of the happiest days of his life... although he would never admit it.  
"Here Vegita, I made this especially for you... I hope you like it." Bulma sat down next to her husband, her eyes bright and wide with excitment. She looked as excited as trunks had looked that vey morning. When he opened up the present, he could have fainted and his jaw dropped, which in turn caused bulma to squel in happiness. Since it was just the two of them, there was no need to fake his feeling.   
When he pulled out the rather large book, he was in shock. It must have taken day to put this together. The front of the book said "Family Album." Once he opened it and flipped throught the pages, he realized that it had everything. Pictures ranging from when he had first appeared on earth, to fighting on Namek, to a group shot of all the z fighters, to the birth of Trunks, to a shot of himself and Mirai Trunks, to the family pic they had taken just a few months ago but this album had eveything.  
Now Vegita doesn't get emotional very often but he was rendered speechless. Although he always complained about everything under the sun, his wife knew what was important to him and she had put all of it in this album. "Thank you." It was all he could say but she knew what he was feeling. "Well Woman! Open yours!" He snapped, trying to regain his composure.  
Bulma just smiled to him and opended hers. The box had been rather large but when she opend it, she found another snmall box on the inside of it. When she opened the smaller box, she founs a simple gold ring on the inside. Upon inspecting it futher, she noticed a small inscription on the inside. "I love you"  
Tears welled up in eyes. Although he rarely said it, Bulma knew that he loved her but this was a plyable thing. It was the best gift that she had ever recieved. Without saying a word, she jumped at Vegita throwing her arms around him. "I love you to, Thank you!" Tears were now streaming down her face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Baka woman with your stupid emotions!" When Bulma pulled away, she noticed that Vegitas eyes were just a tad misty as well which made them both laugh slightly.  
"This is the best Christmas ever, Vegita!" With that statement, he pulled his wife close wrapping her up in his arms and kissed her passonately because he knew that this was his family forever and he would not have it any other way. But then again, He would never admit any of those feeling verbally either. Ate least Bulma knows the truth.  
  
  
((hehehehe... that is just my lil' x-mas fic. It is my gift to all of you and I hope you all have a fab holiday. Please R&R Thanks  
Saarh))


End file.
